Current designs for constructing truck flatbed platforms utilize a “ladder type” frame 100, as illustrated in FIG. 1. In the conventional ladder type of platform construction, individual members 102a–n of the steel frame 100 are located beneath the flatbed platform (not shown). All frame members 102a–n must be welded in place in order adequately to support the platform. Accordingly, this adds significant complexity and time in producing the platforms. In addition, these types of platforms are typically heavy to provide the appropriate load bearing capabilities.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for reducing the amount of welding labor required to construct a full-span truck flatbed platform as well as reducing the weight of such platforms. The present invention addresses such a need.